Bottled Cherry Blossom Angel
by KinHoshibara
Summary: Sasuke and ino was a high school couple… later on, they stumbled across a miraculous store, filled with all kinds of rare stuff, what if Sasuke set loose an angel with heavenly powers? sasusaku! DISCONTINUED
1. the mysterious store

**(Author note)**

**Aya: "my third sasusaku fanfic! I hope you like it! Please review!"**

**"DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND IT'S CHARACTERS!!!" **

* * *

**Chapter 1: the mysterious store…**

Uchiha Sasuke, a popular high school teen, was out with his girlfriend, Yamanaka Ino, for a stroll at the mall. Ino cheerfully ran from store to store. Then something caught her eye, as if it was calling out to her. A small yet well-decorated store stood near the mall entrance/exit. She saw no one having any interest in that shop but she had the feeling of entering it.

Sasuke followed her to the store. The store had random objects for sale but nearly all of them were expensive because they all belonged to a famous person from the past as said by the owner. The owner was a young woman, who seems to look very much like a hippy of the seventies. She showed Ino around and they left Sasuke by himself.

He saw a lot of lucky charms, lava lamps, and potions for love, fortune and wealth.

"Release me." A soft voice boomed from deep inside the store.

Sasuke thought he was only imagining things until he heard it again. He started to feel tense. Whatever could be calling out for help?

'_Could somebody be in trouble?'_ he thought.

"Release me, please." The voice boomed again.

Sasuke was now sweating. The storeowner and Ino seemed to be nowhere; they must've gone to the stock room for more stuff. He gulped as he neared the source of the voice.

He was slightly shaking. He was now inside another room.

'_I never thought this place was THIS big.'_ He thought as he still tried to act tough.

He found a room filled with bottles of different colors and no labels of what they held. Some bottles held something that glowed, giving off an eerie light to brighten the dim room.

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard a familiar voice.

He suddenly turned around and headed back but before he left the room, he bumped a tray of bottle laid on a table. Some glass bottles fell and broke into pieces. He shook it off and continued to run before the two women knew he was gone.

"Arigatou… Sasuke-kun." A soft feminine voice boomed once again.

Sasuke didn't notice it.

He came just in time. Ino and the storeowner came in right after him.

"Look Sasuke-kun! Isn't it pretty? Can I have it? Please." Ino childishly begged as she held out her wrist wrapped by a red charm bracelet.

Sasuke nodded. He pulled out his wallet and paid for it more than it's worth. The storeowner thanked him.

Upon leaving the store, Sasuke thought…

'_Believe me. It's not enough.'  
_

* * *

He drove Ino home that night. Ino pecked him on the cheek before she opened her door and left.

Sasuke drove off. He was still thinking about this morning. _'Did the storeowner get angry?'_

* * *

(A few moments ago)

'_What a nice couple.'_ The storeowner happily thought.

She entered the room. She stood stiff. The bottles on the tray, which was on the table, were tumbled and some lay broken on the floor.

"He did this." She hissed angrily.

She knelt down and examined the contents of the broken bottles.

"Love potion, poison, toad spell, and… oh-no!" she worriedly exclaimed silently.

"She's gone!" she started to sweat; her palms were crushing the pieces of glass.

"I might as well forget about it. It's inevitable anyway."

* * *

Sasuke came out from the bathroom, his hair wet and he wore his dark blue panjamas. He used the towel around his neck to dry his hair. He yawned and sat lie down on his bed.

"Time to get some sleep. I might as well forget about today. Surely, I was imagining things." He said to himself.

Sasuke pulled the covers over him and he stretched out his arm to switch off the lampshade.

"Oyasumi… Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**(Author note)**

**Aya: "I hope you enjoyed it! I accept anonymous review. Please review and proceed to next chapter, if already updated."**


	2. the girl, the angel, the genie

**(Author note)**

**Aya: "I wanna thank everybody for all the mice reviews. This chapter is longer than before, I promise and there's a BIG surprise later on. Enjoy! Please review!"**

**Ooooo000O000ooooO**

Chapter 2: the girl, the angel, the genie

/beep/beep/beep/

Sasuke stretched out his arm to shut his alarm. When he did, he felt extra weight on him. He tiredly and slowly opened his eyes. He looked down on his chest.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

A loud shriek escaped Sasuke's throat, when he discovered what was ON him. Lucky for him, his brother and parents are on a business trip together. He wanted to stay because of Ino.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" a feminine voice worriedly asked.

A small pink-haired girl sat on his bed. She leaned closer to him as she asked him. She had a yellow ring, which glowed brightly, floating above her head and she wore a red sleeveless midriff and a red mini-skirt. She has white bangles on her wrists and ankles. She has wings on her back. Her bright green eyes looked worriedly at him. She was beautiful; to him she was like a goddess.

"W-who are y-you? W-what're you d-doing here?" he stammered with his eyes still locked at her.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you remember? My name is Haruno Sakura. I was yelling for help at the store yesterday. YOU freed me and because of that, I am eternally in your debt." She humbly said as she bowed her head.

Sasuke was confused a little. He could just ignore the whole bottled up thing but how could he ignore an angel right in front of him saying she's forever his. She still sat up stiff on his bed with eyes that continued to gaze.

She looked up at him and smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but blush. Then it hit him…

"I'll be late for school." He cried.

He tried to ignore her for now. He took his uniform from his cabinet and dashed into the bathroom.

**Ooooo000O000ooooO**

He finished bathing and dressing up. When he entered his bedroom, the angel was gone.

He started to panic. Who knows what'll happen if she'd gone out on the street?

Sasuke was now fully dressed for school. He grabbed his car keys and locked his bedroom shut. A delicious aroma filled air downstairs. He peeked at the kitchen, and then in the dinning room, she was there. The dinning table was prepared with all sorts of delicious food.

"Y-you cooked these?" Sasuke asked her.

She nodded with a smile. Sasuke sat down and started to eat. The food was delicious. Some of them weren't familiar to him but he just ignored it.

"Beverages, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Before Sasuke could react, a pitcher of juice floated out from the kitchen and stopped in front of Sasuke. It tilted a little and poured juice on his glass. Sasuke was shocked.

"Y-you d-did THAT?" Sasuke surprisingly asked.

"Oh yes, Sasuke-kun! My father is an angel and my mother is a genie. I guess I inherited her powers." She happily said.

"Oh! So your part angel and part genie." He said.

Sakura just nodded with a smile.

**Ooooo000O000ooooO**

Sasuke started the engine of his black Mercedes Benz. He suddenly noticed Sakura at the back seat.

"You can't come with me." Sasuke scolded her.

"But why, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"How do you think people will react when they see a floating angel?" Sasuke asked her.

"But Sasuke-kun, you're the only one who can see me. No one else can see me or feel my presence unless you tell me to." She said.

"Ok. Anyways, why do you call me Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke asked as he drove down the street.

"It's because, I heard someone call you at the store and well I started to call you that as well." She explained.

**Ooooo000O000ooooO**

Sasuke stopped by Ino's place to pick her up. It was true. Ino didn't notice Sakura. Ino pecked Sasuke on the cheek as her good morning. They drove to school.

Ino and Sasuke are classmates. They're juniors.

(Lunchtime)

Sasuke and Ino are always together. Sasuke acted somewhat weird for Ino because Sasuke could see something she couldn't. Sakura followed Sasuke everywhere he went, except for the men's room, she wouldn't dare peek inside and Sasuke deserves his privacy.

Sakura could notice Sasuke's popularity all around the school campus, especially the female population. She had the thought that maybe he wouldn't need her help right and she tried to ask him.

"Sasuke-kun, can I roam around your school for a while? I promise I won't be long." Sakura plead.

Sasuke didn't look at her but he heard her speak. Sakura nearly thought he didn't hear her. Sasuke's hand slid behind his back and he gave her a thumbs-up. She understood and left the cafeteria.

She roamed the school from the classrooms to the playground, from the clinic to the gym. Then she went higher, up the rooftop. She wanted to exercise her wings; they've been clamped up together for so long.

**Ooooo000O000ooooO**

(At the rooftop)

When she arrived, she saw something that mixed her emotions. There, someone she knew from somewhere a long time ago. However, was it even possible, that a man could live for that long, for over a hundred years?

'_Could it really be? Is he? I…I… can't believe It.'_ a tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered… everything.

She approached the man that she thinks she once knew. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she forgot that she wouldn't be able to hold him, unless her master would allow her to. Her heart tightened, she didn't want to leave now. She wanted to know so much it he was indeed that man.

His back was facing her and just by seeing his figure from behind, she nearly couldn't fight the urge to scream his name, to invincibly hug him right there and then. She was just 2 inches from him before she could truly see his face. She leaned closer and…

Dug…dugdug…dugdugdug…dugdugdugdug…

Her heartbeat was racing as she witnessed his features.

'_It really is you!' _more tears erupted from her eyes as she finally, after a hundred years, saw her lover once again.

**Ooooo000O000ooooO**

**(Author note)**

**Aya: "did you guess the surprise? Yes. It's the dreaded cliffhanger. If wanna find out soon, then I had better get more reviews… soon or the chapter will be further delayed. Mwahahahahahahahaha…"**

"**I hope you enjoyed it! I accept anonymous review. Please review and proceed to next chapter, if already updated. Bye!"**


End file.
